Trails the Space Cowboys Follow
by Gemini14
Summary: SRatSS/Cowboy Bebop Crossover. When a mission for Cavalry Command goes terribly wrong, will Saber have the strength to return to where he belongs? And what parts will the Bebop crew play in his return? (might have some AU) R/R Please!
1. Prologue

Trails the Space Cowboys Follow

Prologue

In the darkness of space, a desperate battle was brewing. The outlaw and the law were in battle against one another again; and the law was losing. The Star Sheriffs, Cavalry Command's pride and joy, were grossly outnumbered.

"Saber! We've got to pull back! They'll have us cornered if we don't pull out now!" Colt shouted, as he struggled to avoid a barrage of laserfire from the outlaw ships.

"I know, Colt, I know. But these men are determined to see blood; especially ours. I don't think it is likely that we will get out of here unscathed." Saber Rider replied, no sooner saying that than taking a bullet in his right arm. 

"Saber!" April yelped, when she saw him grasp his arm and double over.

"It's all right……………..my suit is re-pressurizing." Saber Rider said, gritting his teeth as fiery pain burned through his arm.

"Can you stay conscious long enough to get back aboard?" Fireball asked, referring to Ramrod when he said that.

"I believe so, Fireball. It's not a life-threatening wound." Saber Rider replied, as he urged Steed forward. Instead of obeying, however, Steed balked, refusing to go anywhere near Ramrod.

"Steed, what has come over you?!" Saber Rider asked, surprised by the mecha horse's sudden lack of obedience. The reason was then made very clear; painfully clear. Within seconds, a huge blast threw Saber from Steed's back, and obscured the fates of Fireball, Colt, and April from view. All of it had happened so quickly, that Saber's brain could only process one image that really stood out among the rest before consciousness left him; a ship that had the emblem of a red dragon.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Consciousness was slow to return to the pain-wracked brain of Saber Rider, but when it did, he was disoriented. He was lying on something soft, and something cool and wet was on his forehead. He could hear someone humming in the background, but he couldn't recognize the voice. With much effort, he opened his eyes, blinking when the artificial light of the ship's living area struck them.

"So, you're awake." The woman's voice said, as she entered Saber's line of sight.

"Aye………………but barely……..Where am I?" Saber asked, wincing slightly when his throat protested against being used.

"You're on board the _Bebop_. We picked you up when we found you drifting unconscious in space. I patched you up." The woman said, her eyes alight with a fire Saber had only seen in his friend April.

"I am in your debt, to be sure. Where's the rest of the crew you'd mentioned?" Saber asked, curious as to what these people were like.

"Jet's cooking dinner, Spike's in another part of the ship, sulking. Ed is trying to hack into another forbidden site, and the mutt is somewhere. By the way, my name is Faye, what's yours?" the woman asked, equally as curious about him.

"My name is Saber Rider. Did you by any chance see anyone else out there?" Saber asked, worried about his comrades. Faye shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. You were the only one we found." Faye replied, noticing when Saber's expression fell. 

"I see. So they didn't make it. Now that makes it four people that the Red Dragons have taken from me." Saber said, gloomily.

"Four?" Faye asked, confused.

"Never mind. When will I meet the rest of the crew?" Saber asked, changing the subject so he wouldn't become depressed.

"When dinner's ready, I suppose." Faye said, looking down with a chagrined when the 'mutt' came over to take a closer look at Saber.

"A Welsh Corgi! I haven't seen one of these since I left the U.K.! What's his name?" Saber asked, his demeanor brightened by seeing the dog. Faye rolled her eyes.

"His name is Ein." Faye muttered, her expression deadpanning when Saber scratched the dog's ears, smiling as he did so.

"Ein seems to like you, stranger-person." Ed said, as she entered the living area, her golden eyes glittering with youthful enthusiasm. 

"I used to have a dog like this before I joined Cavalry Command." Saber said, his eyes soft with remembrance.

"Ah, so you're a lawman. That would explain the sheriff's star on your uniform." Jet said, as he entered the room, carrying several plates of food with him.

"Aye, that I was." Saber said, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he did so.

"What do you mean, 'you were'? Aren't you still a lawman?" Faye asked, confused by that statement. Saber shook his head.

"I can't go back. If I turned up alive now, then my family would be in danger and I don't want to risk that. They would be better off if I remained dead." Saber said, somberly. Jet sighed and shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" Spike asked, as he finally emerged from where he'd been hiding.

"Well, look at who's decided to join us! Have a good sulk, Spike?" Faye asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up, Faye. So, what's for dinner tonight?" Spike asked, as he glanced at the table.

"The usual." Jet replied, getting a rolling of eyes from Spike.

"Bean sprouts again, Jet?" Spike muttered, deadpanning as he said that.

"What do you expect? We haven't exactly had the best of luck on bounties, Spike." Jet said, giving the younger man a chagrined look before handing him a plate of that night's meal. Saber chuckled and shook his head; he had the feeling that things were going to be very interesting from then on.

Weeks later, Saber found himself hot on the trail of the newest bounty head. 

"_Gone from being a sheriff to a bounty hunter. Quite a change._" Saber thought, as he closed in on the bounty, confident in his abilities. Since he had become a part of the _Bebop_'s crew, he had bagged at least three bounties, and, to the surprise of his crewmates, split the money evenly between them. 

"Sorry mate, but you've got to come down now." Saber said, as he shot down his target's space-fighter, bringing it down so the pilot would survive the crash. With some of the money he had gotten from his previous hunts, Saber had bought a sleek new _Swordfish III_ to help in his hunts. He still missed Steed, but he figured it was for the best that he didn't get a new mecha horse. Also, he was an ace pilot, so it more than made up for it. He smiled when he heard Spike curse over the radio, a sure sign that things weren't going his way on his end.

"Having trouble, Spike?" Saber asked.

"No more than usual. Tell Jet I might be a little late comin' back, okay?" Spike said, before disappearing from view.

"Sure thing, mate." Saber said, grinning when Spike grumbled something about his accent and being called 'mate'. After Saber had cashed in on his bounty, he decided to take a break and look into one of the few bookstores on Mars. As he entered one dusty store, he could see that he cut an unusual figure; a young, up-and-coming bounty hunter in a bookshop? His doubts were washed away when the shop owner greeted him.

"Good afternoon, young sir! I don't get many visitors your age nowadays! Have you come to see about buying some books? I have many good ones here." Th elderly bookkeeper said, turning her wizened face to Saber and smiling happily.

"Aye, that I have. Do you have any about the early days of Scotland?" Saber asked, pleased that he could act, more or less, like himself in this place.

"I'm pretty sure I do. Hold on, let me check." The bookkeeper said, as she stood and walked into the back of the store.

"You're of Scottish descent, aren't you, sonny?" the bookkeeper asked.

"Aye. Clan Rider, to be exact." Saber replied, honestly.

"You don't say. Wow, there aren't very many people who can trace their ancestry so far back; in fact, there aren't very many who are that curious to even do so, anymore." The bookkeeper said, as she emerged with several very old, very dusty, tomes in her arms.

"'Tis a sad thing indeed. What about you? Have you done any research about your background?" Saber asked, interested in making conversation with the old woman.

"Ah yes. The farthest I was able to get was to a settler in Old America. Nothing special." The bookkeeper said, looking a little envious that Saber had a rich history behind him.

"Don't say that. Every person, whether dead or alive, is important. Everything that you can find out about their lives can make an impact on your own." Saber said, wisely. The old woman smiled.

"You have a gift of saying the right things at the right time. Don't you overlook it." The bookkeeper said, as Saber glanced at the covers and reached for his money to pay for the books.

"And don't you forget that sometimes, the past is just as important as the present and the future." Saber replied, as he paid for the books and went on his way. He arrived at the _Bebop_ just as Spike and Faye were dragging themselves back, looking a bit put off with one another.

"I take it that yours' got away again?" Saber asked, getting grumbled responses from both of his colleagues for a response.

"Saber-person's back!" Ed shouted, as she barreled into him, giving him a bear hug while she was at it.

"Good to see you too, Ed me lass!" Saber said, his accent deepening for a moment as he greeted the over-enthusiastic hacker. He laughed when Ein came to greet him as well.

"Hello and well met, Ein!" Saber greeted, getting barks in response from Ein. 

"You sound pleased with yourself, Saber. Did your hunt go well?" Faye asked, finally speaking to the Scotsman. 

"Aye. 'Nother hundred woolongs to add to the fund. And of course it will be split evenly; just don't go and blow it on gambling like you did last time, Faye." Saber said, sternly, earning himself a flying raspberry for his remark. Dinner that night was a fairly quiet affair; of course the meal was better than what it had been when Saber had first come, but Saber would be the last to comment on that.

"You know, for a former Star Sheriff, I didn't think bounty hunting would come so naturally, yet you bag your bounty head every time! How the hell do you manage that?!" Spike asked, finally broaching the subject to his Scottish colleague. Saber shrugged.

"I guess I have a little luck on my side, that's all. You and Faye are equally as skilled as I am, so you should be able to do just as well." Saber said, honestly.

"Well, whatever it is, you're keeping this ship running and keeping us fed. Don't wear yourself out, kid." Jet warned, his tone almost paternal.

"I won't, Jet. Besides, I have to earn my keep in order to stay here. You'd said that yourself in the beginning." Saber said, getting a nod from the other man in response.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that you don't end up doing all the work." Jet said, giving Spike and Faye a look that said 'don't you dare make him do it all'.

"I appreciate your concern." Saber said, then stood and stretched.

"Might as well go and make some final adjustments to the _Swordfish III_. Tomorrow's a new day." Saber added, before leaving the room.

"What was that look for, Jet?" Spike asked, with his usual deadpan look.

"Yeah, what was that look for?" Faye added, as she also gave Jet the same look.

"You know full well what that look was for, so don't play innocent." Jet said, stubbornly.

"You know I won't mooch off of the Scot." Spike muttered, moodily, as he lit a cigarette and inhaled. Then they both looked at Faye.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I'm not gonna mooch off of him, either!" Faye said, irritably.

"Yeah, well, you're still mooching off of us." Spike said, his expression never changing even as she got right up in his face.

"Oh shut up, why don't you?!" Faye shouted, furiously, launching them into yet another explosive argument. Later that evening, Saber found himself taking a cold shower. Not that the cold water bothered him, but it reminded him of so many other showers he'd had to take after April or Fireball had taken all the hot water.

"_So alike, yet so different. I miss them, I really do._" Saber thought, as the cold water cascaded down his face, hiding what could have been tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Hey! Let someone else have a chance to get a shower!" Spike's voice shouted, impatiently.

"Sorry!" Saber said, collecting himself quickly, then shutting off the water so he could step out and get dressed. When he'd reached his room and closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but collapse to his knees, the pride he was known for melting away into fathomless grief. He silently cried for his friends, and for one more person. The person whose picture he carried close to his heart.

"_Again. I have to go through this pain again. I went through it once when those Dragons took my twin sister from me, and now I must mourn for my friends as well. What did I do to deserve this? What?_" Saber wondered, jumping when he heard the door open behind him, and looking surprised when he saw Ed and Ein come in.

"Ed thought Saber-person seemed sad tonight, so Ed came to give Saber-person this." Ed said, as she hugged the Scotsman again, this time gently, showing genuine sympathy for him. Though surprised, Saber managed to gather himself enough to hug the girl back.

"Thank you, Ed. I needed that." Saber admitted, as the young girl smiled at him, happy that she had lifted his spirits somewhat.

"If you ever need Ed or Ein, just look down the hall. Nighty-night, Saber-person." Ed said, before she departed, leaving Ein behind.

"Don't you want to go with her, Ein?" Saber asked. The dog shook his head, jumped on Saber's bed, and lay down close to where Saber would lay.

"I guess that would be my answer." Saber said, as he lay down, and the dog settled his chin on his shoulder. As he drifted into slumber, Saber wondered what the next day would bring, and what he might find that would bring him closer to finding out what had really happened to his friends, and to his sister, whom he missed dearly.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Saber grunted as he fastened another bolt into place on his _Swordfish III_. It was early morning, and already he could hear Spike moving around somewhere nearby.

"'Mornin' Saber." Spike said, when he'd noticed Saber's presence.

"Good morning. Get much sleep last night?" Saber asked, his voice sounding tinny inside the innards of his fighter.

"Nah. I could hear Jet snoring from my room. Whattabout you?" Spike asked.

"Not really. Ein kept pushing me off of the bed." Saber replied, with a good-natured chuckle.

"You and Ed spoil that dog." Spike muttered, as he started checking out his own fighter.

"Don't forget Jet. He also tends to do a little spoiling." Saber said, as the _Swordfish III_'s engine hummed to life, signaling that he was running a diagnostics check.

"Yeah. So, what bounty are you going after today?" Spike asked, out of curiosity. 

"I haven't seen any that really interested me. Why? Do you know of one?" Saber asked, as he looked at Spike directly.

"You could say that. And I need a partner on this one." Spike said.

"Eh……….knowing you and how you like to go things alone, that statement coming from you sounds a trifle unnerving. But I'm game. How big is the chap we're going after?" Saber asked.

"Ten times bigger than me." Spike replied, cringing when he heard Saber drop his wrench in surprise.

"You're out of your bloody mind! What makes you think the two of us would stand a chance?" Saber asked, aghast at the idea. Spike smirked.

"Are you afraid, Saber? You could stay here, if you want. I'll just ask Jet or Faye if they want to come." Spike said, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

"A Rider never runs from danger. Lead the way." Saber said, coolly meeting Spike's gaze from where he was.

"All right. We're leaving in an hour." Spike said, smirking at Saber's rather miffed expression.

"I still say that you're out of your bloody mind." Saber grumbled, as he went back to prepping the _Swordfish III_. Within the hour they were gone, heading for the place where the bounty head had last been seen.

"Okay, we don't have to be too careful with this guy, since the conditions are that he be brought in either dead or alive." Spike said, over the comm-link, as he and Saber approached Jupiter's major spaceport. 

"I have my reservations against killing another man, but if he's as big as you say, then I really don't have any other choice. Where and when were the last sightings?" Saber asked, as the two light fighters landed side by side.

"The target was last spotted in the slum area. He usually pays a visit to the Shooting Star, his favorite bar." Spike said, as he got down from his _Swordfish_ and waited for Saber to do the same.

"Let's just hope that we're not in over our heads. I don't want to end up dead for real." Saber muttered, as he and Spike walked off, leaving the ships there. As they walked along, Saber remembered the last time he had been to Jupiter. It was during a solo mission from Cavalry Command, and he had been searching for a fugitive for almost a month. The fugitive, an outlaw by the name of by the name of Quasar, had nearly killed one of the Star Sheriffs in a battle near Ganymede. Saber, who at the time was the best of the best, had been sent to track him down and bring him in. When he finally found Quasar, however, it was more than what he could handle alone. He'd ended up with at least three bullets in him, and numerous other injuries, but he got the job done.

"You seem quiet. You been here before?" Spike asked, noticing Saber's thoughtful silence.

"Aye. I was sent here on a mission once. It nearly cost me my life." Saber replied, forcing himself to focus on the present.

"I see. You nearly died here. Good reason to be a little tense." Spike muttered, understanding what Saber was feeling.

"So, what's our bounty's name, anyway?" Saber asked, changing the subject so he could get his mind off of his past.

"He's known as Black Hole. It's said that he's got enough muscle mass to put Hercules to shame." Spike said, with some sarcasm in his voice.

"I hope you brought plenty of bullets, then." Saber said, his expression deadpanning for a moment.

"Don't worry. If anything, your laser pistol should last longer than my Jericho. Here it is, let's go in." Spike said, as he motioned to the run-down little pub and led the way in. The air inside the establishment was thick with cigar smoke and the smell of spilled liquor, and shadows blanketed parts of the walls from view. Saber could feel the eyes of some of the patrons as he and Spike took a seat near the stage, where a kareoke machine was set up, and a few instruments stood, waiting for owners that may or may not show.

"What can I get for you, gentlemen?" a bar maid asked, giving the men at the next table a dirty look when one's hands drifted too close to her rear.

"A martini for me." Spike said, lighting a cigarette as he said that.

"I'll have a brandy, please." Saber said, too polite to ignore the fact that manners meant nothing to the people in the pub. With a nod, the maid bustled off, but not without first whacking one man across the face for getting fresh with her. It wasn't even moments later when the target of their hunt made his appearance; and he was as big as Spike had said.

"Quite a jolly mess you've gotten us into, Spike." Saber grumbled, as he felt for his gun, feeling a little reassured when he felt the cold metal against his palm.

"Keep a cool head. Don't fire until I tell you to." Spike said, dropping his voice to a whisper as Black Hole walked past, heading for the back of the pub.

"This feels like a training mission instead of a bounty hunt." Saber mused, as he watched their quarry from the corner of his eye.

"That's the way I felt when Jet and I first partnered up." Spike murmured, watching Black Hole closely with his keen, mismatched eyes. As time wore on, Saber found his gaze drifting from the bounty head to a rather miserable looking young woman that sat beside him.

"Spike, who's the lass sitting next to him?" Saber asked, looking a little concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, her? That is apparently some girl he'd kidnapped before coming here. I think her name is Rita." Spike said, as he looked a little more closely at the woman. Saber could tell from the woman's eyes that she was frightened and young. Her eyes were red from crying, her red-brown hair was disheveled, and several dark bruises could be seen along her jaw and neck.

"When do we make our move?" Saber asked, anxiously.

"When the opportunity presents itself." Spike replied, patiently. Within moments of having said that, a sudden disagreement arose from between Black Hole and Rita.

"I want to go home! You'd promised that you would take me back as soon as you had finished business here! You promised!" Rita suddenly shouted, as tears flowed anew down her face.

"Shut up you little bitch! Don't speak unless you are spoken to!" Black Hole roared, hitting Rita across the face and sending her flying through the air. Rita braced herself for an impact with a wall or another table, but was rather surprised when a strong pair of arms gently grabbed her from mid-air and settled her down in a chair.

"Are you all right, lass?" a Scottish voice asked, and Rita looked up to find her benefactor standing there, his ruffled blond hair and sapphire eyes giving him a rather dashing, if not somewhat boyish, look.

"I-I'm fine, sir." Rita stammered, dazzled when he smiled a little in relief.

"Good. Sit tight, we'll have this ugly business over with in no time." The Scot said, before returning his attention to the rather angry Black Hole.

"You know, you should be rather ashamed of yourself for hitting a lady." Saber said, in a joking manner, but Spike could tell that there was fury in his partner's eyes.

"What's it to you, you little punk?" Black Hole asked, as he stood up, towering over them. Saber stiffened, but he did not back down. 

"Now!" Spike suddenly shouted, as he ripped out his Jericho and started shooting. Within seconds of the command being given, Saber had drawn his gun and was shooting at Black Hole. To his astonishment and horror, Black Hole did not fall after the first couple of shots, nor did he fall even after Spike's gun went empty. 

"Fire at will." Black Hole snarled, and his lackeys opened up, shooting at both bounty hunters and everything else while they were at it. Saber turned when he heard an outcry of pain from Spike, and saw an explosion of crimson erupt from his partner's stomach.

"Spike!" Saber shouted, watching helplessly as Spike fell to the floor, blood pouring from his wounds. With barely a second to spare, Saber leveled his gun and fired, amazingly hitting Black Hole right between the eyes.

"Saber…………….." Spike gasped, painfully. Snapping out of his shocked state he'd entered after killing the other man, Saber kneeled down next to his fallen comrade, worry taking over his features.

"Don't try to talk. You've got a bullet in your gut." Saber said, as he tried to stanch the bleeding with the folded up tie he'd decided to wear that night (with the now bloody leisure suit he now wore).

"I know………Get a picture of the 'head. We'll need that in order to collect the bounty." Spike whispered, his eyes glazing over with pain.

"Worry about that after we get back to the _Bebop_. I've already gotten the picture we need; we'll collect the bounty later." Saber said, aware that there were still allies of Black Hole in the establishment. 

"We have to get him out of here. Those goons will be back." Rita's voice said, as she suddenly appeared at Spike's side and tied a strip of cloth around Spike's abdomen.

"But where can we go? There's no way he can take the walk back to the spaceport!" Saber whispered, as Spike struggled to keep himself awake.

"We must try. Can you get up, sir?" Rita asked, as she gently put a hand behind Spike's neck. Spike looked blearily at her and nodded, grimacing as he forced himself into a sitting position. With a sigh, Saber got on Spike's right hand side, while Rita took up the other position and they both helped Spike to his feet.

"Hey! What about this mess you made, hunters?" the pub owner asked, paling and backing up when Saber gave him a dangerous look.

"Ask me that when my partner's wounds have been tended to." Saber replied, before turning his attention back to guiding the severely wounded Spike out of the establishment. With the exception of a few streetlights, the street itself was completely dark as the trio moved down it. 

"They're here. I can almost feel it." Saber muttered, as he and Rita allowed Spike to sink to his knees and catch his breath.

"I know. Do you have you gun?" Rita asked.

"Aye. Never go anywhere without it. I think Spike had an extra gun on him. Go ahead and get that out. We can go down fighting, if nothing else." Saber said, bravely. Rita nodded and reached into Spike's coat, searching for the extra gun.

"Julia……………." Spike murmured, slipping from semi-conscious to unconscious in the blink of an eye.

"_That name!_" Saber thought, as he caught Spike, preventing the other man from ramming his face into the pavement.

"Who's Julia?" Rita asked, as she loaded a clip into the gun she'd found.

"I think it may have been someone from his past." Saber said, then thought, "_And maybe from mine as well._" 

"Oh. So, what's your name?" Rita asked, sounding curious.

"My name is Saber Rider, and this is my current partner, Spike Spiegel. I take it that your name is Rita?" Saber asked.

"Yep! That's my name. How did you know?" Rita asked, ignoring the fact that they were crouching in the middle of a dark, dingy street.

"Spike told me. Apparently you've been listed as kidnapped by someone. I don't know who since I didn't see the file on Black Hole to begin with." Saber said, as he checked the charge on his laser pistol. 

"My parents……………..they must be worried sick. Thank you for standing up for me back there, by the way." Rita said, gratefully.

"Think nothing of it." Saber said, jumping when he heard something in the alley beside them. Saber yelped when a gunshot rang out, and burning pain entered his right leg, signaling that he'd been shot.

"Damn!" Saber shouted, firing in the direction the shot had come, and listening in satisfaction when a scream and a thud accompanied his shot. 

"Let's get out of here!" Rita cried, as she hoisted Spike onto her shoulder again, and as Saber followed suit, ignoring the pain in his leg. For blocks they ran, trying to get away from the invisible menace that haunted their steps. Saber panted as he ran, every step on his bad leg torture. Finally, they reached the spaceport.

"Spike's _Swordfish_ is over there. Do you know how to fly?" Saber asked, as Spike groaned in pain.

"Yeah. Do you want me to take him? I'll follow you." Rita said, catching on to what Saber wanted to do.

"Aye. Let's hope that Jet is within range and it will be a short flight." Saber said, as he helped Rita get into Spike's _Swordfish II_ and loaded Spike in with her. With much effort, Saber climbed into his fighter and started the engine, ignoring the fact that his own blood was pooling in the seat and on the floor. Thankfully, the _Bebop_ was only a short distance away, and Saber knew he would be able to relax once he got on board. 

"Jet. Jet, can you hear me?" Saber asked, tiredly.

"Yeah. What's up? You don't sound too good." Jet's voice replied over the comm-link.

"Things didn't go as planned." Saber replied, wincing as he moved his leg into a more comfortable position.

"What do you mean? Did the bounty head get away?" Jet asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No, we got him, but Spike's in a bad way. He got shot in the stomach. Have Faye standing by, would you?" Saber asked.

"Sure. Are you hurt too?" Jet asked.

"I took a bullet to the leg, nothing major. Spike's injuries need more attention." Saber said, as he landed the _Swordfish III_ on the deck of the _Bebop_ and waited to be taken inside.

"I see. Faye's going to be thrilled with having to pull more bullets out of him." Jet muttered, as both of the fighters were pulled inside. 

"I'll bet." Saber agreed, as he prepared to disembark from his fighter.

Hours later, Saber found himself resting in his own bed on board the _Bebop_. His now bandaged right leg was propped up on some pillows, and he had an open book on his lap. Beside him, Ein dozed, enjoying the occasional ear scratch from the Scottish bounty hunter.

"Hey." Rita said, as she entered his room.

"Hello yourself. How do you feel?" Saber asked, with a quiet smile.

"I'm fine, though I should be asking you that same question." Rita said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It still hurts, but I will soon be on the mend. Miss Valentine should have been a nurse, instead of a bounty hunter." Saber quipped, not unkindly.

"I agree. She sure has a lot of experience with a needle." Rita agreed, as she also scratched Ein's ears, earning herself a lick on the hand from the friendly data dog. For a few moments, there was comfortable silence, then Saber looked directly at Rita.

"Rita, why did Black Hole take you away from your family?" Saber asked, gently.

"I don't know. It had something to do with dragons and syndicates." Rita said, noticing when Saber stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked, fearing she had said something that had upset the Scot.

"It's nothing, Rita. Don't worry about me. So, where does your family live?" Saber asked, changing the subject.

"They live on Venus. You see, I was on my way to the academy when I was kidnapped, so the faculty at the academy must have noticed that I hadn't arrived and notified the police. I think they even called the Star Sheriffs into action." Rita said, with a sigh.

"So that's why we were sent out to that location…………..Cavalry Command wasn't very forthcoming in the information as far as the mission was concerned." Saber mused, forgetting for a moment that Rita was there.

"You're a Star Sheriff?! Then what were you doing with a bounty hunter?!?" Rita asked, baffled by this information.

"I'm not a Star Sheriff. At least, not anymore. As far as the earth and Cavalry Command are concerned, I am dead. I will remain so until the Red Dragon Syndicate is gone." Saber said, grimly.

"Why? Why must you hide yourself from them?" Rita asked, as what Saber had said sank into her brain.

"It's because I saw them take my sister. They told me that if I told my parents what had really happened to her, then they would die. I can't let that happen. Also, I saw one of the syndicate's ships at the place where my comrades perished, so, since I survived, I would already be on a hit list. Dead men tell no tales." Saber said, somberly. 

"I see, so you can never go home. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this, Saber. I really am." Rita said, as tears of sympathy gathered in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Rita. Never was, never will be. Maybe someday I can go home, but for now, I must keep my family safe by remaining dead. I think it would be wise if you did the same." Saber said, sagely. Rita sobbed and nodded, burying her face in Saber's shoulder and crying into it.

"_Damn you, Red Dragons. Damn you all._" Saber thought, angrily, as he held Rita close. Another victim of the Red Dragons had now been added to the list, and she was another person Saber wanted to avenge. Even if it cost him his life.


End file.
